prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GO GO GO by Max Heart!!
is the song that appears in the first vocal album of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Saikō jan saikyō jan Kyua Kyua Burakku & Howaito & Ruminasu Yūki to kibō ga makkusu na hāto de go gō gō! It's all right zettai makenai! Yurayura to yureru ribon dake mite kayowai to kan chigai shinai de Tekagen wa gomuyō asu e no hikari mamorinuku shisha yo #FB607F|Bl}}/ shikakete yuku yo Māburu Sukuryū!! Saikō jan saikyō jan Kyua Kyua Burakku & Howaito & Ruminasu Kizuna shinjite Ekisutorīmu Ruminario It's show time zenbu makasete! #FB607F|Bl}}/ Utsukushiku kedakai tamashī wa kizu nante tsukanai sakebeba chikara ga minagiru Dakara kakugo wo shite ne Hātieru Akushon!! Saikō jan saikyō jan Kyua Kyua Burakku & Howaito & Ruminasu Zaken'nā imasugu tottoto ouchi ni go gō gō! It's show time pawā zenkai! Kimi mo anata mo pyua pyua supākuru mirakuru raifu Singing join us, Fighting join us min'na min'na issho ni go gō gō! Saikō jan saikyō jan Kyua Kyua Burakku & Howaito & Ruminasu Yūki to kibō ga makkusu na hāto de go gō gō! It's all right zettai makenai! Zettai makenai!! |-|Kanji= 最高じゃん　最強じゃん　キュアキュア　ブラック&ホワイト&ルミナス 勇気と希望が　マックスなハートで　ゴゴーゴー! It's all right　絶対負けない! ゆらゆらと揺れるリボンだけ見て　か弱いとカン違いしないで 手加減はご無用　明日への光　守り抜く使者よ デュアルオーロラウェイブを　くぐればあとには引けない さぁさ　仕掛けてゆくよ　マーブルスクリュー!! 「みなぎる勇気！あふれる希望！」 「光輝く絆と共に！」 最高じゃん　最強じゃん　キュアキュア　ブラック&ホワイト&ルミナス 絆信じて　エキストリームルミナリオ It's show time　全部まかせて! ふるふると跳ねるフリルたちはね　元気　本気　やる気の証明 美しく気高い魂は　傷なんてつかない ルミナスシャイニングストリーム　叫べばちからがみなぎる だから　覚悟をしてね　ハーティエルアクション!! 「光の心と光の意志！」 「総てをひとつにするために！」 最高じゃん　最強じゃん　キュアキュア　ブラック&ホワイト&ルミナス ザケンナー今すぐ　とっととおウチに　ゴゴーゴー! It's show time　パワー全開! きみも　あなたも　ピュアピュア　スパークル　ミラクル　ライフ Singing join us, Fighting join us　みんなみんな一緒にゴゴーゴー! 最高じゃん　最強じゃん　キュアキュア　ブラック&ホワイト&ルミナス 勇気と希望が　マックスなハートで　ゴゴーゴー! It's all right　絶対負けない! 絶対負けない!! |-| English= We are the best and the most powerful Cure Cure Black&White&Luminous With our hearts filled to the max with courage and hope we go go go! It's all right as we will never lose! Though we wear ribbons that flow and sway, do not underestimate us for we are not weak The messengers of peace will paint the tomorrow with morning's light Dual Aurora Wave is the sign hidden underneath us We will now unleash our Marble Screw!! "Abundant courage! Overflowing hope!" "Coming together with the bonds of sparkling light!" We are the best and the most powerful Cure Cure Black&White&Luminous Believe in our bond of Extreme Luminario It's show time so leave it to us! Our frills tremble as we leap with these beautiful and noble spirits Though we might get hurt we continue on bravely as we are filled with energy and determination Luminous Shining Stream is what I shout for our power is abundant So do prepare yourselves for Heartiel Action!! "The light's heart and the light's will! For the sake of uniting all as one!" We are the awesome and the most powerful Cure Cure Black&White&Luminous The Zakenna are coming so hurry up and go go go! It's show time as our power is at full throttle! You and I are pure pure as we sparkle with miraculous life Singing join us, Fighting join us every single one us together shall go go go! We are the best and the most powerful Cure Cure Black&White&Luminous With our hearts filled to the max with courage and hope we shall go go go! It's all right as we will never lose! We will never lose!! Video Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs